


Seductive

by Scarabskin



Series: Red Rising Kinktober 2019 [16]
Category: Red Rising Series - Pierce Brown
Genre: M/M, No Sex, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarabskin/pseuds/Scarabskin
Summary: Apollonius wasn’t just a master at weaving words into beautiful fabrics of wisdom, he was also skilled in the act of seduction.Kinktober prompt: Seduction - Apollonius/Daxo





	Seductive

Apollonius wasn’t just a master at weaving words into beautiful fabrics of wisdom, he was also skilled in the act of seduction. 

He had his eyes on a large man sitting the other side of the room. His head was shaved, golden angels roaming his skull like something from Apollonius’ dreams. He wasn’t the most handsome man he had seen, far from it. But Apollonius didn’t settle for cheap wine, this man was way above average.

Ever since the man entered, all Apollonius’ movements were calculated and deliberate, from the sway of his hips to the unbuttoned shirt. It didn’t seem to take long for him to notice if loosening the tightness of his collar and his tongue darting out to lip his licks were to judge from. The gaze he has now set on him had no shame. He was enjoying this as much as Apollonius. 

_Any second now_, he thinks, humming to himself. 

Apollonius places his hand over the bottle, a firm grip around the bottom of it’s neck. Letting himself smile, his fingers trailed up the neck and probed his finger along the rim. 

His eyes slide to look over the room, pretending to not care for his actions, but the moment his finger stayed, pushing down onto the rim and flicked off slowly, he saw the man in his peripheral vision throw back his drink and slam his glass to the table. 

_Got you._

Quickly, he locks eyes with the other as he lifts the bottle to his lips, taking a slow gulp from it. His tongue sticked out slightly, just enough for the rim to rest on the muscle as the fruity liquid spilled into his mouth. He placed down the bottle as he rose from his chair, wiping the side of his mouth with the pad of his thumb while walking towards the exit, maintaining eye contact with the man. 

Apollonius didn’t wait to see if the man got the message, rather just made his way out and stood to wait, lounging against the wall across from the door. And obedient like a puppy, the man sure walked out. 

“Is that how you always lure people out for a talk?” Apollonius allowed himself a few seconds before answering to admire the man in front of him. 

“It seemed to have worked, no?” 

A coy smile played on the other’s lips, shrugging. He took a step forward, closing the distance between them. 

“Your place or mine?”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for the short piece! I didn’t feel like I could do either characters justice with my words and I think I will have to do some character studies before attempting again... please tell me what you thought!


End file.
